Satu Hari
by Zefanya
Summary: Satu hari yang singkat mengenai Tamaki dan Haruhi. Warning: absurd.


Discleamer: Ouran Highschool Host Club © Bisco Hatori. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari membuat fanfic ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning: absurd, fluff gagal.

Enjoy~

.

.

Tak salah kalau dikatakan dari hari ke hari, hidupnya makin absurd.

Haruhi terbangun ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk dari kaca jendela apartemennya. Sudah hampir delapan bulan lebih dia berada di Boston, dalam rangka program pertukaran pelajar. Dia juga sudah merasa kerasan dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Sekilas dia melirik ke kalender yang tergantung di dindingnya. Hari ini hari Minggu, tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Artinya, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan bersantai dan bermalas-malasan, atau juga membersihkan apartemen. Banyak yang bisa dilakukan di hari Minggu, tapi apapun itu lebih baik dia memulai hari dengan membuat sarapan.

Haruhi melangkah keluar kamar tidurnya. Suasana pagi ini sangat sepi. Dalam hati Haruhi sedikit heran, tapi sebagian hatinya merasa beruntung. Setidaknya, suasana pagi ini tidak akan rusak… mungkin?

Baru saja dia berpikir begitu, sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya (Haruhi begitu malu untuk mengakui bahwa itu adalah suara yang disukainya) terdengar dalam volume yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"HARUHI! SELAMAT PAGI! LIHAT, AKU SUDAH MEMBUATKANMU SARAPAN!" seorang pemuda dengan surai pirangnya yang mencolok menyambut Haruhi dengan gaya yang sungguh absurd.

Hancur sudah harapannya untuk menikmati pagi yang tenang.

.

.

.

"Tamaki-senpai, kenapa ada di apartemenku?" Haruhi bertanya dengan wajah dan nada yang datar. Sedikit dongkol.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mesra-mesraan bersamamu seharian ini, Haruhi. Kebetulan hari ini hari Minggu." Tamaki menyibakkan rambutnya, berusaha menebar pesona—walau gagal, "Daripada itu, Haruhi, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama, Tuan Putri?"

Tamaki memang sangat lihai. Dia merangkul bahu Haruhi dan meraih dagunya, membuat kepalanya menengadah dan bertemu langsung dengan wajah Tamaki yang jaraknya tak lebih dari sepuluh centi. Wajah Haruhi langsung memerah. "Tamaki-senpai, hentikan. Baiklah, aku akan makan bersama."

Tamaki tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka menuju ruang makan.

.

"Ah iya, aku lupa ciuman selamat pagi."

"T-Tamaki-senpai!"

.

.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Haruhi menyeka keringat yang mengalir perlahan di pelipisnya, sedang Tamaki sudah terkapar kecapekan di sofa. Mereka baru saja melaksanakan kegiatan bersih-bersih seluruh rumah, yang tentu saja dilaksanakan atas perintah mutlak dari Haruhi.

"Haruhi kejam, menyuruhku kerja paksa seperti itu…" Tamaki terisak (pura-pura) di sofa. Tipuan lama, Haruhi sudah terbiasa dengan segala godaan dan air mata buatan yang selalu dipakai Tamaki di Host Club dulu.

"Tamaki-senpai juga harus membiasakan diri dengan kegiatan membersihkan rumah. Kita tidak bisa selamanya mengandal pembantu." Haruhi berjongkok di depan sofa, matanya dan mata biru Tamaki bertubrukan.

"Haruhi kejam, aku tidak mau bersih-bersih lagi!"

Haruhi menghela nafas. "Tamaki-senpai," panggilnya pelan, wajahnya perlahan memerah. Ah, dia merutuki dirinya yang gampang sekali tersipu, bahkan oleh pikirannya sendiri, "kau tahu 'kan, kepandaian dalam membersihkan rumah itu sangat penting saat kita…" Haruhi memutus perkataannya sendiri lantaran perasaan malu mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tamaki menyernyit. "Saat kita…?"

"S-saat kita berumah tangga nanti…" Haruhi menjawab dengan suara kecil, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh telinga Tamaki.

"Haruhi-ku mengajakku menikah! Kyaaa~"

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan kejam di kepala Tamaki. "Hentikan itu, senpai."

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak siang. Usai menyantap makan siang (Haruhi yang memasak), Haruhi seakan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menikmati hari Minggunya dengan tenang.

"Nah, Haruhi, ayo kita kencan!"

"Tidak!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau membenciku? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Bukan begitu, Tamaki-senpai, hanya saja aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Haruhi terus melanjutkan kegiatan menyetrika bajunya sementara Tamaki terus merengek di belakangnya. "Aku harus menyetrika."

"Ayolah, Haruhi," Tamaki memeluk Haruhi dari belakang, "jarang sekali kita bisa berduaan. Di hari biasa, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaran sehingga mengabaikanku. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk bersama 'kan?"

"T-Tamaki-senpai, jangan memelukku—AH!" Haruhi spontan berteriak ketika jari telunjuknya tak sengaja menyentuh plat panas setrikaan.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki langsung menyambar tangan Haruhi, menariknya paksa menuju dapur, kemudian membasahi jari telunjuk yang mulai memerah itu di wastafel. "Setelah ini harus diberi salep. Mungkin akan terasa perih, tapi hanya di awal-awalnya saja kok. Lagipula, ini luka bakar kecil, penyembuhannya tidak akan lama." Jelasnya. Tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan mungil Haruhi.

"Er, Tamaki-senpai, tanganmu…" Haruhi berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang bertambah kencang, dan wajahnya yang terasa makin panas, karena tangannya yang terus digenggam Tamaki.

"A-ah, m-maafkan aku, Haruhi. Kumohon jangan marah." Tamaki segera menarik tangannya menjauh. Wajahnya juga memerah, tak jauh beda dengan Haruhi.

"Aku tidak marah," gadis itu tersenyum, "aku justru senang. Tamaki-senpai sangat bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini."

"Haruhi…"

"Tamaki-senpai, aku tidak ingin pergi saat ini. Aku… aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama senpai di rumah."

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan detak jantung Tamaki yang terus bertambah kencang, seakan bisa melompat keluar kapan saja.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba. Tamaki dan Haruhi kini duduk bersama di ruang makan, menyantap makan malam—yang merupakan buatan mereka berdua. Suasana yang awalnya hening mendadak berubah ketika Tamaki angkat bicara. "Haruhi, apa malam ini kau mau nonton DVD bersamaku? Aku sudah pilihkan yang bagus."

"Tidak, senpai. Malam ini tidak boleh tidur larut—besok ada kelas." Tolak Haruhi. Seketika, Tamaki berubah menjadi seperti anak anjing kehujanan.

"Tidak bisa ya…"

Haruhi menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, ujung-ujungnya dia jadi tidak tega. Dia beranjak dari kursinya, menuju ke Tamaki yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia menundukkan kepala, kemudian mendaratkan satu ciuman di pipi kiri Tamaki.

"Sebagai gantinya, ciuman saja, ya? Aku janji kita akan nonton bareng di pekan depan." Senyuman merekah di wajahnya, membuat Tamaki mau tak mau terpesona.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang putriku inginkan." Tamaki membalas dengan mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibir Haruhi.

.

Dan satu hari pun berakhir.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**a/n**: haha akhirnya kesampaian juga niat mau bikin tamaharu fic :)) saya gila-gilaan sama pair ini sejak ouran vol terakhir diterbitkan di indonesia... itu volume yang bikin jiwa terguncang dengan cerita fluff-nya

ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini semoga bisa diterima dengan baik :)) ayo lestarikan pair tamaharu yang unyu ini

berkenan meninggalkan review?


End file.
